Engineered proteins, such as bi- or multispecific antibodies capable of binding two or more antigens, are known in the art. Such multispecific binding proteins can be generated using cell fusion, chemical conjugation, or recombinant DNA techniques.
A wide variety of recombinant multispecific antibody formats have been developed in the recent past, e.g. tetravalent bispecific antibodies by fusion of, e.g. an IgG antibody format and single chain domains (see e.g. Coloma, M. J., et. al., Nature Biotech. 15 (1997) 159-163; WO 2001/077342; and Morrison, S. L., Nature Biotech. 25 (2007) 1233-1234.
Also several other new formats wherein the antibody core structure (IgA, IgD, IgE, IgG or IgM) is no longer retained such as dia-, tria- or tetrabodies, minibodies, several single chain formats (scFv, Bis-scFv), which are capable of binding two or more antigens, have been developed (Holliger, P., et. al., Nature Biotech 23 (2005) 1126-1136; Fischer, N., and Léger, O., Pathobiology 74 (2007) 3-14; Shen, J., et. al., J. Immunol. Methods 318 (2007) 65-74; Wu, C., et al., Nature Biotech 25 (2007) 1290-1297).
All such formats use linkers either to fuse the antibody core (IgA, IgD, IgE, IgG or IgM) to a further binding protein (e.g. scFv) or to fuse e.g. two Fab fragments or scFv (Fischer, N., and Léger, O., Pathobiology 74 (2007) 3-14). While it is obvious that linkers have advantages for the engineering of bispecific antibodies, they may also cause problems in therapeutic settings. Indeed, these foreign peptides might elicit an immune response against the linker itself or the junction between the protein and the linker. Further more, the flexible nature of these peptides makes them more prone to proteolytic cleavage, potentially leading to poor antibody stability, aggregation and increased immunogenicity. In addition one may want to retain effector functions, such as e.g. complement-dependent cytotoxicity (CDC) or antibody dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC), which are mediated through the Fc part by maintaining a high degree of similarity to naturally occurring antibodies.
Thus ideally, one should aim at developing bispecific antibodies that are very similar in general structure to naturally occurring antibodies (like IgA, IgD, IgE, IgG or IgM) with minimal deviation from human sequences.
In one approach bispecific antibodies that are very similar to natural antibodies have been produced using the quadroma technology (see Milstein, C. and Cuello, Nature 305 (1983) 537-540) based on the somatic fusion of two different hybridoma cell lines expressing murine monoclonal antibodies with the desired specificities of the bispecific antibody. Because of the random pairing of two different antibody heavy and light chains within the resulting hybrid-hybridoma (or quadroma) cell line, up to ten different antibody species are generated of which only one is the desired, functional bispecific antibody. Due to the presence of mispaired byproducts, and significantly reduced production yields, means sophisticated purification procedures are required (see e.g. Morrison, S. L., Nature Biotech. 25 (2007) 1233-1234). In general the same problem of mispaired byproducts remains if recombinant expression techniques are used.
An approach to circumvent the problem of mispaired byproducts, which is known as ‘knobs-into-holes’, aims at forcing the pairing of two different antibody heavy chains by introducing mutations into the CH3 domains to modify the contact interface. On one chain bulky amino acids were replaced by amino acids with short side chains to create a ‘hole’. Conversely, amino acids with large side chains were introduced into the other CH3 domain, to create a ‘knob’. By coexpressing these two heavy chains (and two identical light chains, which have to be appropriate for both heavy chains), high yields of heterodimer formation (‘knob-hole’) versus homodimer formation (‘hole-hole’ or ‘knob-knob’) was observed (Ridgway, J. B., Protein Eng. 9 (1996) 617-621; and WO 96/027011). The percentage of heterodimer could be further increased by remodeling the interaction surfaces of the two CH3 domains using a phage display approach and the introduction of a disulfide bridge to stabilize the heterodimers (Merchant A. M, et al., Nature Biotech 16 (1998) 677-681; Atwell, S., et al., J. Mol. Biol. 270 (1997) 26-35). New approaches for the knobs-into-holes technology are described in e.g. in EP 1870459A1. Although this format appears very attractive, no data describing progression towards the clinic are currently available. One important constraint of this strategy is that the light chains of the two parent antibodies have to be identical to prevent mispairing and formation of inactive molecules. Thus this technique is not appropriate for easily developing recombinant, bispecific antibodies against two antigens starting from two antibodies against the first and the second antigen, as either the heavy chains of these antibodies an/or the identical light chains have to be optimized.
Another approach to circumvent the problem of mispaired byproducts in the preparation of bispecific antibodies, is to switch from heterodimers to homodimers by using an full length antibody which specifically binds to a first antigen and which has fused to its heavy chains N-termini two fused Fab fragments which specifically bind to a second antigen as described e.g. in WO2001/077342. One important disadvantage of this strategy is the formation of undesired inactive byproducts by the mispairing of the light chains of the full length antibody with the CH1-VH domains of the Fab fragments and by the mispairing of the Fab fragment light chains with CH1-VH domains of the full length antibody.
WO 2006/093794 relates to heterodimeric protein binding compositions. WO 99/37791 describes multipurpose antibody derivatives. Morrison, S., L., et al the J. Immunolog, 160(1998) 2802-2808 refers to the influence of variable region domain exchange on the functional properties of IgG.